


Dinner with Joan

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sensing something has changed between them, Joan invites Vera for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You wanted to see me, Governor?"

"Ah, Miss Bennett. Please come in. Sit down," Joan indicated one of the chairs opposite her desk.

There was silence as Joan finished typing the last couple of sentences on a report, before turning away from the computer so she was facing her deputy. The younger woman was sitting on the edge of the chair, back straight, gaze fixed on hers impassively.

"What's going on, Vera?"

"Going on? Nothing, Governor."

"Don't lie to me."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about. The women are..."

"I'm not talking about the women!" Joan sighed, sounding frustrated, "I'm talking about us."

"Ex...excuse me?" Vera blinked in surprise.

"Do you think I haven't noticed that you have changed how you are around me? What is going on, Vera?"

"N...n...nothing."

"Right. Fine."

There was silence, which Vera took as a dismissal. She made it halfway to the door before her boss spoke again.

"Dinner. Tonight."

"Uhm...what?" Vera turned and saw Joan looking down at the papers on her desk.

"Tonight. My place. I'll cook." Joan looked up at her deputy, although her face remained still.

"Oh, erm...I'm not sure if..."

"I wasn't asking, Vera. Just be there."

Vera had no choice but to nod her agreement, before leaving the office. As she closed the door behind her she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Fuck!"

As Joan's secretary looked up in surprise at the unexpected outburst from the usually calm deputy, Vera studiously avoided her gaze, smoothed her jacket and headed down the hallway, trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach as she thought about the impending dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Vera. Welcome."

Vera smiled nervously, still not sure what she was letting herself into by turning up. She had been very close to cancelling, but she knew Joan would have probably just turned up at her house instead. She wasn't the sort of person to take no for an answer.

Joan took Vera's coat, hanging it up on the back of the door before taking the wine she offered, glancing at the label without much interest.

"I...I...thought I should bring something, but I didn't know what you...like..." Vera trailed off as Joan led her over to the dining table and indicated that she take a seat.

"That is very thoughtful, Vera." Joan's voice was impassive, but she opened the wine before placing the bottle on the table.

"Why don't you pour, my dear, while I deal with the food? I am assuming you like steak?"

Not waiting for a response, Joan moved back to the counter. Vera reached for the wine bottle, but she found herself distracted by the sight of her boss in her own environment. She was wearing a black skirt that was well-fitted around her hips, before flaring out slightly, floating around her knees. Vera realised she had never seen the governor in a skirt before and was unable to prevent her gaze lingering on her shapely hips, firm behind and long, strong legs. Joan's top half was covered with a blue shirt, unbuttoned enough to give a healthy glimpse of cleavage.

Vera smoothed a hand nervously over her own outfit, hoping it was appropriate. She had no idea how she was supposed to dress for dinner at her boss's house and had ended up in a pale green patterned dress that had buttons up the front and a skirt reaching to just below her knees. The top was cut differently to her usual style, but she had been feeling brave when she bought it. It emphasised her chest a little, showing an uncomfortable amount of cleavage if she stretched a certain way, or if she looked straight down the front, but if she stayed relatively still it looked more sedate, she knew.

After the meal was served and the wine poured, Joan took a seat opposite Vera and they began to eat in silence.

"So..." Joan broke the silence after a few moments.

"Yes, Governor?" Vera gulped the rest of her wine down, before pouring a refill.

"What is going on between us?"

Vera nearly choked on her drink, "Nothing!"

"Something has changed. I want to know what it is."

"Nothing."

"Oh, Vera. We both know that's not true."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do."

There was no response.

"What is it? Aren't you enjoying your job? Would you rather I stopped mentoring you?"

"No! Joan...that is the last thing I want."

"So tell me."

Joan reached a hand across the table tentatively, placing it on Vera's. The younger woman held Joan's gaze for a moment, before pulling away. She cleared her throat quietly, pushing her chair back as she picked up her half-empty plate and took it over the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry. It's lovely, but I'm just not very hungry."

Joan remained still, taking in the almost distressed look on Vera's face. Calmly, she picked up her own plate, deposited it next to Vera's and nodded towards the living room.

"Let's take our drinks in there," it wasn't a request and Vera followed automatically.


	3. Chapter 3

They both sat on the sofa and drank another glass of wine in silence, finishing off the bottle.

"Shall we have another? Or how about vodka?" Joan asked, standing up.

"Oh, erm, I'd prefer more wine, if that's okay?"

"Of course it is, I wouldn't have offered otherwise," the governor smiled warmly at her deputy, sensing her relax for the first time since she had arrived.

As Joan returned with the new bottle, Vera removed her shoes, tucking them neatly under the coffee table before pulling her legs up underneath her. Joan smiled in approval at the shoes, kicking her slippers off to join them, in a tidy row. She then pulled her own legs up, facing Vera, who shifted her own position so she was facing her.

"Cheers," Joan reached her glass out and Vera did the same, smiling.

"Cheers."

Joan kept her gaze on Vera, who had visibly relaxed since they had moved to the living room, but she still kept her gaze on her glass. Joan reached out to take the other woman's glass before placing it on the coffee table, along with her own. Vera continued looking at her now-empty hand.

Joan reached out and pushed Vera's chin up gently, until she had no choice but to look into her eyes.

"So," the older woman stated.

"So?"

"Tell me."

"I can't," Vera whispered, something flashing in her eyes that was not quite recognisible.

"So there is something."

Vera tried to look down, but Joan still held her chin up, stroking her jaw with her thumb.

"Please! Just leave it!" Vera's voice was pleading, desperate to avoid making a confession.

Joan didn't say anything at first, continuing to stroke Vera's jaw, before taking her hand away.

"Shall I tell you what I think, Vera?" she didn't wait for an answer, "I think you have lost faith in me as a governor. I think that your questions about my methods have made you doubt my ability."

"No!" Vera's voice was firm, "For fuck's sake! It's nothing to do with w..." her hands clamped over her mouth to prevent her completing the sentence.

Joan eyed her carefully before speaking.

"Work? It's nothing to do with work?"

"Please stop," Vera whispered.

"So it's personal?"

"Stop."

"What is it? You don't like me? Because you don't have to, you know, as long as you can respect me as your governor."

"Stop it! It is nothing like that. It's...nothing..."

Joan grasped Vera's wrists as the woman seemed to be about to move away from her. Looking her in the eyes, her voice softened.

"Please, Vera. You can tell me anything."

"Not this."

"Yes, you can."

"No!" Vera tried to pull away, without success.

Joan just continued to look at Vera, waiting.

Finally, Vera couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I fucking love you, okay! I wish I didn't, I know it's unprofessional, but I can't help it! I'm sorry." Vera's voice broke on the last two words and a tear leaked out the corner of her eye.


	4. Chapter 4

For a long moment Joan just stared at Vera, her face unreadable. Finally, she moved her right hand to brush the tear away, a smile slowly appearing on her face. Then she laughed softly, a combination of relief and confusion on her face.

"Oh, Vera. Vera, Vera, Vera," her thumb ran over the other woman's pink cheek, her left thumb now stroking her wrist gently.

"I'm sorry...I'll understand if you want me to resign."

Joan's smile widened, shaking her head.

"That's the last thing I want, Vera. Why do you think I've been so concerned about you?"

"Because my work has..."

"Vera! No. How can you not see it? I thought it was obvious."

"What?" Vera sounds thoroughly confused.

"I love you, too!" Joan blurted out, looking at the other woman fondly.

Vera looked like she had been slapped in the face. She remained still, hardly daring to breathe in case she woke up and discovered this was all a dream.

"I thought you knew."

"But...I don't understand...why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I thought you were straight! I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I am straight! I mean...I thought I was. Until you. I guess I like women, too. Or maybe just one woman." Vera smiled, her face still tinged pink.

Neither woman said anything for a few minutes, smiling at each other as they grasped each other's hands.

"Do you want to...uhm..." Vera said quietly.

"What?" Joan smiled, moving closer to the other woman.

"You know...kiss or something...?" Vera was bright red now.

"Or something, hmmm?" Joan grinned cheekily, moving even closer.

Vera smiled back, feeling slightly nervous as she leaned forward until her lips met Joan's. She pulled back almost immediately, an electric shock shooting through her body.  
Joan's eyes met hers, she had felt it too.

Slowly, Vera moved forward again, feeling Joan smiling against her lips this time. The kiss started gently, but soon grew deeper. To Joan's surprise, Vera was the one to move things even further, running her tongue along her boss's lips until they parted, welcoming the tongue with her own. A few seconds later Vera's hands began to explore, one around Joan's neck to run through her hair, while the other ran down her leg over the soft material of the skirt.

Joan's own hand responded, one running up and down her back while the other ran over her the soft skin on her arm. Vera felt like she needed to be closer to Joan, and without breaking the kiss shifted her position until she was able to move one leg over her boss until she was straddling her, fitting comfortably in her lap.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey," Joan whispered as she pulled back to take in Vera's face again, enjoying seeing the lust in her eyes, which she had no doubt was reflected in her own.

"Hey," Vera whispered back, brushing Joan's hair over her shoulder before kissing her neck.

"Mmmm...Vera..."

Vera began to suck on her neck, her hips pressing into the other woman, causing her to moan louder. Joan ran a hand around to run down Vera's back, then over her bum and down her leg. At the botton of her dress she moved her hand to Vera's bare leg, pushing the fabric up and stroking just above her knee.

Vera's lips moved over Joan's throat and down, greedy to taste every inch of her. Kissing along the collar of her shirt, Vera's hands reached up to undo the buttons, pulling it open, looking down and grinning as she took in Joan's black bra, plain but pushing her breasts together in a way that made Vera lean down to graze her teeth over the newly-exposed skin, as her hands fought to remove Joan's shirt, before unhooking her bra and freeing her breasts, finally.

As Vera took Joan's left nipple into her mouth and her right breast in her hand, Joan let out an unexpectedly loud moan. Her own hands grabbed at Vera's dress and she soon had it unfastened and on the floor. Before either of them could stop to think, Vera's bra joined it, then so did Joan's skirt. As they moved so that Vera was lying on her back with Joan on top, with a little manouvering they managed to pull each other's underwear off so they were both completely naked.

Vera wrapped her legs tightly around Joan's body as their lips met again, hungry for each other. Joan ran her hand up Vera's side to her shoulder, before heading down to her breast. Rubbing her thumb over her nipple, she groaned as she felt it harden.

"God, you're perfect," she mumbled, before kissing down Vera's neck until she had reached her other nipple, sucking on it gently. Hearing Vera's enthusiastic moan in response, she sucked harder, feeling Vera's hips bucking into her own.

"Aah, Joan!" Vera moaned, louder than any sound Joan had ever heard her make before, " Oh God, I want you!"

"I want you too, Vera!" Joan spoke around the younger woman's nipple, before running her tongue over it again and again.

Vera eventually grabbed Joan's head and detached it from her breast, so she could kiss her on the lips again. As their tongues mingled and their moans grew even louder, Vera moved her right arm down Joan's back and gripped her bum, before running it around her side and reaching between her legs. As her fingers took in Joan's wetness, the older woman pulled her lips away from Vera's, looking a little concerned.

"Vera..." she whispered.

"Yes?" Vera whispered back.

"We should...stop."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Vera sounded disappointed, confused and a little embarrassed.

"You've had a lot to drink."

"So have you."

"I know, but..." Joan pulled Vera up so they were sitting up, the smaller woman straddling her again. Pushing hair behind Vera's ear, she began to explain her thoughts, "It's not that I don't want to do this, because I do. I really, really do. But you are new to this and however you feel about me, I don't want to risk you regretting this tomorrow."

"I won't," Vera kissed Joan's neck again.

Joan smiled, "I hope not, but I don't want to take that risk. If we stop things now and you change your mind, it will be a lot easier to face each other at work than if we go any further."

Vera thought for a minute, looking carefully at Joan.

"Okay. I get it. I do. But I just..." she sighed.

"Me, too. I do want you, Vera. So much."

"I could tell," Vera smirked, looking down to indicate where she had felt how wet Joan was.

Joan looked a little flustered and blushed slightly.

"Fuck, Vera!"

"Yes, Governor?" Vera teased.

"You made me blush. Nobody makes me blush," she sounded vaguely surprised.

Vera grinned and moved to kiss Joan deeply, pulling away as soon as she felt the other woman begin to respond enthusiastically. She heard her small groan of frustration as she moved down to take one of her nipples in her mouth again. Joan moaned, holding one hand to her head to hold her there, moving her other hand down to Vera's bum. Vera ran a hand to Joan's other breast and her thumb ran back and forth over her erect nipple, causing a particularly loud moan to escape as her hips bucked into the woman on top of her.

"Vera!" she gasped after a little longer, "Fuck!"

Vera pulled her mouth and hand away reluctantly, knowing Joan was right and they shouldn't take things any further that night. She couldn't resist another kiss, though, and for a couple of minutes their tongues battled each other again, their breathing heavy.

Eventually, they released each other.

"Do you want to stay over?" Joan asked, "I have a spare room, or you are more than welcome to share with me..."

"Are you sure you can keep your hands off me?" Vera grinned cheekily.

"Actually, no," Joan laughed.

"Hmmm...I'll take the risk," Vera shrugged lightly, placing a gentle kiss on Joan's lips before climbing off her, so they could make their way to bed.


End file.
